All Grown Up
by Risknight
Summary: This starts at the point where Tohru fell from the clifftop and takes off in another direction. Hope you enjoy it. Had to change the rating for final chapter. Sorry, Hatori got a little carried away.
1. Chapter 1

Her life was on auto-pilot. She got up each morning and made breakfast. Then she would start the laundry. Then she would go to the cliff. The one she had fallen from. There she would sit on the edge and look out over the area.

When the sun was overhead she would return and fix lunch for whoever was around. She would do whatever chores needed done. Then back to the cliff she would go. When the sun hit the distant line of trees, she would go back and make dinner. She would eat, then shower and go to bed. Every day was the same.

She rarely spoke anymore. Usually only when asked a question that a shake of her head could not answer. She knew they worried, but she couldn't find it inside herself to care.

In the beginning they thought it was her injuries from the fall that made her so quiet. After she came home, they thought it was because of Kyo's rejection. She was so withdrawn from them. They tried to break through those walls around her. Even Akito and Kyo, the two people who had hurt her the most. It pained them to see her so lifeless.

The only one to get any sort of reaction was Hiro. One night at dinner, he stood up and walked over to her. He waited until she looked up at him and he slapped her hard. For a split second, Hatori saw something like satisfaction flicker in her eyes before she calmly stood and walked away.

After that, she began eating in the kitchen. None of them knew what to do, how to help her. The scariest part for Hatori was the suspicion that she didn't really want them to.

She knew they loved her. She was sorry they did. Because she had no love for them. The most she could muster was a sense of obligation to Shigure for taking her in. She knew she had once loved them, but when she woke up in the hospital that was gone. After a couple of months she grew tired of the situation. She was tired of cooking and cleaning for people she did not care for. The only time she felt anything was when Hiro had slapped her. It had been just what she needed to get her moving. It made her begin planning for her future.

He knew something was wrong the moment he pulled up to the house. Hatori slowly got out of the car. He watched Ayame and Shigure do the same. It was only 7pm. Tohru should be in the kitchen, but there were no lights on in the house. They made their way inside and Shigure turned on the lights. Everything was spotless. There was a notebook on the table with a note taped to the cover.

Shigure picked it up and scanned it quickly. He closed his eyes and dropped it back on the table, before heading for his study where he knew there was a couple bottles of saki. Hatori picked it up and read it aloud.

_Shigure,I deeply appreciate all you have done for me. I will never forget your kindness. I do not know how I can ever repay you. This notebook contains several simple recipes for meals. There is a schedule in the back of when bills are due, and which shops carry the best foods. On the inside front cover is my email address in case you have any questions. If I may, I will contact you once I am settled to let you know I am fine. I just cannot stay here anymore. I feel like I am drowning under the weight of everyone's expectations. I remember the love I felt for all of the Sohmas, but it is not in me anymore. This is for the best. An onigiri never belonged in a fruits basket anyway._

"She's gone," Hatori said brokenly. "She left us."

**3 years later**

Shigure was just putting the finishing touches on his manuscript and watching the clock closely. He smiled sadly as he watched the minutes tick by. None of the others knew she called him every month. He knew Kagura and Kisa got an occasional email. Everyone got a birthday card and a Christmas card every year. There was never a return address. He knew that Yuki, Momiji and Ayame sent her emails a lot even though she never replied to them. But they never learned. They pestered her. _When will you come back? Where are you? We miss you. _

Tohru would probably never return, he thought. He knew now that it was the curse that had changed her. It had drained her of her very essence. The onigiri had died that day on the cliff. Now she was simply Tohru. He had to admit he liked the new woman she had become, though. Calm, steady, relaxed. But with a bit of fire in her. She had finally grown up, far from all of them.

When the phone rang, he was ready for it, his hand resting on the receiver. "Hello dear. How was your month?" he asked as he did every time. She laughed softly in his ear.

"I have a better question," she replied. "What would you say if I invited you for dinner on Sunday?"

Shigure almost dropped the phone. "Are…are you back?" he asked tentatively.

"Not yet," she answered. "But I'll be there in two days, on Friday. I have several appointments to look at apartments in the area." She paused and smiled. "I'm coming home."

"No!" Shigure said quickly. He scrambled to find the best argument possible. He heard her gentle sigh.

"I understand," she said sadly.

"No!" he said again. "You cannot say you're coming home if you aren't coming here." His voice gentled. "This is your home, Tohru. Please? I want you to stay here. There's plenty of room. Yuki and Machi have an apartment in town, and Kyo lives over the dojo now. Please, say yes." She was silent for a long time.

He heard her laugh softly. "On one condition. Can I bring Ricky with me? I don't think I could live without him."

He sent a silent apology to Hatori. "Of course. I'll make up Yuki's old room for him."

He squirmed a bit at the devious chuckle Tohru gave. "No need, sweetie. Ricky sleeps with me. Okay, well I guess I will see you in Friday." He barely heard her soft sigh. "Thank you Shigure."

He figured it would be better to tell everyone at once. Some of them would be thrilled. A couple would be pissed at him for not telling them he was in contact with her. And one was about to become both miserable and ecstatic.

They were all gathered in Akito and Kureno's living room when he walked in. He hadn't told them why he needed to see them, just that he did. He looked at them all closely. Yuki and Machi were cuddled on the sofa. Akito rested in Kureno's lap in the armchair. Kyo and Haru were by the kitchen arguing about nothing. Momiji was texting his girlfriend. Rin and Kagura were braiding Kisa's hair while Hiro watched with a smile. Ritsu and Ayame were in the corner. Ritsu was apologizing for not being more like Aya and Aya was agreeing with him. Hatori was standing by the open screen smoking.

He slipped further into the room and everyone looked over at him. Before anyone could say anything he held up a hand. Better to get this over with, he thought. He took a deep breath.

"Tohru is coming home."

He counted to 7 before everyone began talking at once. After a couple of minutes he held up his hand again. He waited for them to subside. "I know it's a shock, but it's true. I talked to her just a couple of hours ago. I don't want everyone visiting at once, because I don't want you overwhelming her. But I plan on having a dinner party next Monday so you can all come by if you want."

"Wait," Hiro said sarcastically. "Are you saying she just called you up out of the blue and asked to move back in?"

Shigure looked at Hatori sadly. "No. I'm saying that Tohru called me up like she does every month and said she was moving back. Her plan was to get an apartment in town, but I convinced her to come back to the house."

Immediately there were demands to know why he had never told them he spoke to her so often. Others asked when she would be there. Akito practically demanded that she stay at the main house instead. He watched Hatori slip outside and disappear.

"Okay, people. That dinner is a pot luck. So start deciding who is bringing what. I don't want anyone expecting Tohru to provide them with a meal!" As soon as they were distracted by planning a menu he went after Hatori.

He made his way around the garden and stopped under a cherry blossom tree. He sat down on the grass beside Hatori. He felt the pain rolling off his dearest friend.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I just figured you were heartbroken enough. I didn't want you to cling to her memory. I knew that if you knew she was in contact with me, you would never heal."

"How long have you known?" Hatori asked quietly.

Shigure shrugged. "Since the spring before graduation. I don't think anyone else knows, if it makes you feel better."

Hatori smiled wryly. "I've loved her longer than that. Almost from the beginning. Can you imagine? A 25 year old man in love with a 15 year old girl? I was horrified."

Shigure smiled. "We all loved her to some degree, in some way, Tori. And she loved us, too."

The pain he had held in for 3 years bubbled out. "Then why did she leave," he asked brokenly. "How could she leave?"

Shigure took a deep breath. "Tori, I probably should have told you this sooner. I didn't because I'm a coward. I didn't want to hurt you more than you were already hurting after she left. But she was broken. Her heart was ripped out of her and it's taken her a long time to grow a new one."

Hatori turned to look at his cousin. "What do you mean?"

Shigure leaned back into the tree and reached for a cigarette. "This is all just speculation on my part, you understand. I think the curse required a sacrifice. In order to free us, someone had to love us. Each and every one of us. And then that love had to be sacrificed for us. Tohru and I have kept in touch and from snippets of our talks I realized what the curse did. It took her love for us as payment. When she came home from the hospital, you saw her. She was empty. She didn't care about us, or herself, or anything. That was the price for our freedom." He looked over at Hatori and saw the pain in his dearest friend's eyes. "There's something more. She is bringing a friend with her. Someone named Ricky." Hatori folded into himself.

"So she no longer loves us," he whispered.

"She is a different woman now. She has changed a lot from the little onigiri we knew. She and I have built a friendship again. I will help you all I can. This is a fresh start, Hatori. Do not mourn the loss of her old feelings. Those were the feelings of a child. Work to build something new with her."

Hatori smiled at Shigure. "When did you get so smart?"

Shigure stood and held a hand down to help up his friend. "Come on. We have a lot to do to prepare for her arrival."


	2. Chapter 2

She could see the house in the distance. She was tired from the travel but yet excited to be back. She remembered the day she left. She had been so tired inside, that she had snuck out while everyone was gone. At the time it was just preservation. She had not been capable of dealing with the large family any more. She could feel herself getting more and more lost. She wondered who he had told about her return. She smiled knowing he would not have kept it a secret. She started the car again and drove forward. She hoped he hadn't told too many to begin with. She was uncomfortable in crowds.

Hatori was the first to greet her. He had stepped onto the porch to smoke. When he saw the car coming down the road, he had almost called for Shigure. But he didn't want to share this moment. She pulled up and got out slowly. He almost didn't recognize her until he felt that old tug in his heart.

She had cut her hair into a short pageboy. She was still thin, but she had developed more ample curves. Her shirt was form fitting and slightly low cut. Her jeans rode low on her hips. She walked around to the trunk and he stepped out of the shadows and heard her quick gasp at his appearance. He walked down the steps and felt his heartbeat speed up. At 21, she was still so young, but her eyes held a maturity she had not had before.

She met him halfway to the car. She smiled calmly and then bit her lip uncertainly. "I'm not sure if I should introduce myself or just hug you," she said with a laugh. "So I guess I will settle for asking how you have been Hatori."

He found himself smiling back at her. "I am well, Miss Honda. Welcome home." He resisted the urge to gather her in his arms and settled for walking to her car to help with her luggage. She looked at the house with a small sigh.

"I'm not so sure it is home, but it's probably the closest thing I have here anymore." She turned and smiled up at Hatori. "I was worried as I drove here. I didn't exactly leave on the best terms. Thank you for taking the time to welcome me back."

Hatori looked at the car with trepidation. "Shigure said you were bringing a friend with you? Will he be joining you later?" He hated asking. He knew he was only hurting himself more.

Tohru burst out laughing. He loved it. It wasn't the giggle she used to give, but a throaty sound that made him think of warm touches and slow kisses. She opened the back door and gestured for him to come closer. He looked inside and laughed softly. Ricky was asleep on his back, tongue hanging out of his mouth, drooling over glossy red fur. Ricky was a chow dog.

He swallowed back the words he wanted to say. It was too soon for that. She didn't need to hear how much she had been missed or how her leaving the way she did had hurt. Instead he just took her hand in one of his, and picked up her suitcase with the other. "Shall we go say hello to the others?"

Tohru took a deep breath and faced the house. "I'm as ready as I will ever be, I think."

She was pleasantly surprised by the small gathering. Momiji and Haru greeted her like old friends. Shigure did his best to keep them from crowding her. Hatori stayed silent most of the night, but she could tell he was content to be there. Finally after several hours, she pleaded exhaustion and they all said their goodbyes. Momiji tried to get her to promise to spend the whole day with him so they could catch up, but she told him she already had plans to meet up with Uo and Hana. Haru just hugged her tight before he left. Finally it was only Shigure, Hatori and herself. She plopped down on the couch between them and sighed.

She laid her head back and looked at the ceiling. She turned to Hatori with a frown. "Do you recall if I left the windows down on the car?" He thought she had and told her so. He started to rise and she grabbed his hand. "I'm not asking you to close them," she laughed. "I just wanted to make sure before I did this." Then she stuck two fingers in her mouth and gave a shrill whistle.

Shigure jumped at the sound and started to pout. "Tohru! I am not a dog anymore."

Hatori and Tohru smiled at his startled face. He was about to pout even more at them when he heard the scramble of clawed feet. Then he went blind. Okay, so he wasn't really blind, but there was something hairy and heavy sitting on him, blocking his view. When he finally managed to push the dog off him, he saw Tohru leaning into Hatori's shoulder as she laughed loudly. He glared down at the huge dog who took it as a sign the man wanted more affection.

Tohru laughed so hard she almost fell onto the floor when Ricky jumped his 50+ pounds up into Shigure's lap. Hatori smiled as he wrapped an arm around her to keep her on the couch and she felt a small butterfly in her stomach. She stifled her laughs and sat up straighter, much to Hatori's displeasure. He liked how she felt in his arms.

She slid down onto the floor and dug into her purse. Ricky noticed what she was doing and immediately jumped off Shigure. He sat on his hind legs and whimpered. Tohru smiled lovingly at the massive dog.

"Who loves Tohru?" Shigure glanced at Hatori and saw the longing in his face. A sharp bark from Ricky made everyone smile. She pulled her hand out of the purse, fist closed. She stood up and the dog began to tremble.

"And Ricky is a good boy, right?" The dog laid down and rolled over with a wiggle. Tohru bent and placed the treat on his nose.

"One, two, three!" Suddenly the dog lunged it's snout upwards, throwing the treat into the air. Then he jumped and caught it before it could fall far. Shigure laughed with delight and Hatori clapped.

Tohru took a short bow and yawned. "Oh dear," she grinned. "I'm more tired than I thought." She leaned in and kissed the two men on their cheeks. "I'm off to bed. Thank you for a wonderful night."

Without a backward glance, Tohru headed upstairs, followed closely by the dog. After a few minutes, Shigure turned to Hatori.

"She really has changed," Hatori mused.

"Is that a good thing or a bad one," Shigure asked.

Hatori considered his feelings carefully. There was no denying his attraction to her was stronger than ever. She was beautiful. She was still kind and friendly, but now there was a calmness she had never had before. She didn't get flustered by Momiji's teasing. She had taken all of Haru's flirting in stride. (He had wanted to throw the brat out.) And not once had she apologized for anything.

He had loved Tohru because of her innocence and generous nature. This Tohru, though, fascinated him. She aroused his curiosity. He still felt guilt for loving the old Tohru because she was too young, both in age and experience, for him. But this new Tohru didn't make him feel like a lecherous pervert for wanting her. She was an adult in every way. He smiled. He was free to pursue her now.

"Definitely in a good way," he replied. He turned to Shigure.

Shigure laughed. Hatori grinned and stood up. He took the glasses from the table and put them in the kitchen. Hmm, he thought to himself. Tohru would always do that as soon as a glass was empty. It's nice not to see her rushing around waiting on everyone. He headed out the door wondering what the next few days would hold.

* * *

It was almost 8 when Hatori showed up on Monday. He could smell coffee wafting from the kitchen. He walked in almost expecting to see Tohru making breakfast. He was pleased to see her sitting at the table, drinking coffee and eating a jelly donut from a box bearing the name of the nearby deli.

He found himself getting more and more curious about this new Tohru. If the last few days had taught him anything, it was that she was a complete different person. Shigure had managed to keep everyone else away, mostly because he and Hatori kept her out of the house. They went to the zoo on Saturday and then had dinner with Uo and Hana. Then Sunday was spent walking around town in the morning and a visit her grandfather in the afternoon. He was surprised by her. She had laughed with them, but not in that innocent way she used to. Now her laughter was more warm. More knowing. She joked back instead of getting embarrassed. She didn't apologize when she made her own choices of what to do or where to go.

He was constantly amazed by her. She talked with them, instead of just listening, contributing to the discussions on politics, movies, and news. She had definite opinions and she was ready to back them up. In just 3 days his image of her was completely changed. And he liked the new Tohru more than he missed the old one.

She didn't even looked up from her book when he came into the room. He noticed she had made tea as well and poured himself a cup. He sat down at the table and looked at the assorted donuts. She put down the book and smiled.

"Good morning, Ha'ri" She reached in and grabbed a cinnamon roll before pushing the box closer to him. He felt a blush creep up his neck at the unexpected greeting. Very few people ever called him that.

He decided to follow her lead. "Good morning to you as well, Tohru." She smiled at the dropped 'Miss Honda". He searched for something to say. His eyes landed on her book, but before he could ask about it, the door crashed open. Kyo looked at them both and started to back out but stopped. He turned back slowly and stared at her.

"Tohru?" His eyes widened as he looked at her. "What the hell are you wearing?!"

Hatori took in the skimpy shorts and camisole she was wearing. Why hadn't he noticed that immediately? She waved her fingers at Kyo, since her mouth was full of food. Hatori waited for her to jump up to embrace Kyo, or maybe even just stammer out a greeting with a shy smile. Instead she took a sip of her coffee and turned to him.

"Shigure said something about a meeting with his editor earlier. He borrowed my car. Would you mind dropping me off in town this morning on your way to the estate? I'd like to go see my mom."

Hatori smiled and shook his head. "Of course I wouldn't mind." He heard the sputtering behind him and winced.

"What the hell are you doing sitting here half naked?!" Kyo demanded. Hatori stood up and blocked Kyo's view of Tohru. Before he could say anything, a small hand touched his arm. He looked down at her and saw a spark of fire in her eyes as she looked at the red head.

"Good to see you too, Kyo. Thanks for dropping by and spreading joy." She rolled her eyes as Kyo began to grind his teeth. She looked up at him again and shook her head in an exasperated way. "Now, if you two will excuse me, I need a shower and some clean clothes. I'll be ready soon, Ha'ri."

They both watched a she placed her cup in the sink and walked out calmly. Hatori couldn't help noticing the way her hips swayed. Kyo was red faced and angry. As suddenly as he appeared, he was gone. Hatori sat back down and munched on a chocolate éclair. Interesting, he decided. She truly hadn't been concerned by Kyo's outbursts.

Tohru sifted trough her clothes quickly. She thought back to the look on Ha'ri's face when he had noticed her sleep wear. If Kyo hadn't been there, she might have flirted. She knew she had a good body and a pretty face. The years away from here had taught her a lot. She was more confident now. She was more aware. She liked that guys noticed her. She liked that look in Hatori's eyes.

She had never really looked at any of the Sohma guys except Kyo when she was here before. She knew now that her feelings for Kyo had stemmed from her need to help him. She had thought he was the one who needed her most. She knew now that hadn't been the case. They had all needed her equally, just as she had needed all of them.

She had immediately noticed how attractive Ha'ri was when she first arrived. Sure, Momiji and Haru were good looking too, but Ha'ri was utterly sexy. She sighed softly. Better not go there, she reminded herself. She was not looking for a fling. She was determined to rebuild her life here.

She pulled on her slacks and a silk top. She fluffed her hair and shoved her feet into a pair of flats then snapped a leash to Ricky's collar, waking him. He was immediately ready to go. She headed down the stairs and saw Hatori washing their cups. She checked her purse for treats and went to the sink. She dried the cups he had just washed and put them away. He smiled and then his eyes went wide.

"Tohru," he began, " do you have a tattoo?"

She smiled and turned her back to him. The edge of the design could be seen above the collar of her shirt. She felt him tug down the material and he gasped. She turned her head to see his reaction. He looked, well, kind of sappy she decided. He stared at the line of zodiac animals dancing along her shoulder blades with awe.

She moved a little away from him and turned. "I got it not long after I moved away. A reminder to me of where I came from. From Akito all the way down the Kisa, you have all meant a great deal to me and I never wanted to lose sight of that."

It was beautiful, he thought. Each one in a sort of conga line. From the god down to the sleeping cat, she had placed them on her body so she didn't forget them. He kept expecting her to act in ways her younger self had acted. He was quickly coming to the conclusion that he knew nothing about this woman. He smiled down at her. But he was definitely looking forward to learning about her.

Kyo was waiting by the car when they came out. He looked at the large dog uneasily. Tohru bundled Ricky into the backseat and turned to face the orange haired man.

"I thought I would go with you to visit Kyoko," he mumbled.

"Why?" she asked.

Kyo huffed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, can we just go do this already?"

Tohru shrugged and slid into the passenger seat leaving him to sit beside the wiggling canine. Hatori almost smiled until he realized Kyo was spending the day with her.

He opened his door as a buzzing sound filled the air. Tohru raised her hips and dug the cell phone from her back pocket.

"Hello?"

A slight laugh. "Of course I'm fine. The flight was long but not bad. It's been fun settling back in."

She smiled. "It's exactly as I remember it."

"No, thank goodness. Just me, Gure, and three other friends. But I think he's planning something for tonight."

She glanced in the backseat and smiled. "No problem." She pulled the phone from her ear and hit a button on the side.

Hatori had a simple cell himself, but he rarely used it. It had been a gift from Akito. She had given all of them one.

"Okay, go ahead," she giggled. A moment of silence then a deep male voice boomed over the speaker.

Cause you're the apple to my pie! You're the straw to my berry!

You're the smoke to my high! And you're the one I want to marry!

At the first words, Ricky went wild. He spun in circles as well as his large body could and made short little woofing sounds. Kyo stared at the dog in horror while Hatori tried not to laugh. Tohru cut off the speaker and replaced the phone to her ear.

"You're so naughty. You know how much he loves that song." She listened for a moment and he saw the sparkle leave her eyes. Her soft sigh was filled with sadness. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"Taylor, it's not a good time right now. Listen Brandon just isn't ready to make that kind of commitment. He's not looking to settle down right now." Hatori felt his stomach twist. "Nothing I say or do is going to make him want to get engaged, much less married."

His hands clenched on the steering wheel painfully. In the rear view mirror he saw the shock and anger on Kyo's face. A sniffle made him look back at the woman beside him. She turned to face out the window.

"Okay, Taylor. I'll think about it."

"I don't know when. I…..I'll give him a call tomorrow maybe."

"No I don't want you to make him call me."

She tipped her head forward and gritted her teeth. "Listen, sweetie. I am on my way to see mom. Then I have plans to see some old friends I haven't seen in a while."

She nodded slightly. "Okay. I'll talk to you later on this week, okay?"

She ended the call and laid her head back on the seat. Ricky pushed against Kyo and stuck his head between the two front seats. He nuzzled her arm and woofed softly. Hatori smiled at the pooch. It almost seemed to smile up at her.

She chuckled and kissed his snout. She turned moist aqua eyes to Hatori and smiled. "Thanks for waiting until I got off the phone."

He gave her a smile and started the car. He wanted to pull her close until she lost that look of worry. He also wanted to throttle this Brandon, but he hid that urge deep down where no one could see it. Kyo on the other hand wasn't so good at hiding things.

"Who the hell is Brandon?" he demanded. Tohru fastened her seat belt and ignored the question. Kyo crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. No one said another word until they reached the cemetery. Tohru leaned over and kissed Hatori's cheek before stepping out of the car.

"Thank you Ha'ri. I really appreciate the lift." She whistled for Ricky after Kyo stepped out of the backseat.

He leaned over to look at her. "Shall I come back later to get you?"

Tohru shook her head. "That's okay. Akito called last week and wants me to visit her for lunch. She's sending a car to Ayame's shop at noon for me."

"Oh," he said quietly. "Then maybe I'll see you at the estate later." He was pleased by the sunny smile she gave him.

"Sound's good. Maybe I'll drop in at your office, and con a ride home from you." She winked and picked up the leash before turning away and starting down the path. He looked over at Kyo who was staring daggers at him.

"What are you doing, Hatori," he asked with a snarl.

For a moment he thought about ignoring Kyo. No, he thought to himself. Kyo had his chance 3 years ago. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You think you were the only one who cared about her, Kyo?" Then he pulled away from the sidewalk leaving an angry ex-cat glaring at him.

Kyo stormed down the walkway toward Tohru. She was sitting in front of her mom's grave talking quietly. He hung back and looked at her carefully. She had cut off her hair, which he hated. She was wearing pants which looked good, but he still preferred her soft summer dresses. And what was with those clothes this morning? She had practically been naked!

Not to mention, she hadn't even asked him if he wanted anything! Since when did Tohru not offer tea at least? Tea wasn't what he was wanting at the moment though. She looked desirable. He was beginning to regret that he had turned her away.

He frowned as he thought about the way Hatori had looked at her. Dammit, he was ten years older than her. He had no right to look at Tohru that way. He was as big of a pervert as Shigure.

He felt something nudge his leg and looked down. He stared at the shaggy canine that had plopped down beside him. He has never been fond of dogs, not even after the curse had lifted. He scowled . Why couldn't she have a cat instead. You didn't have to do anything with them. They came and went as they pleased.

After an hour or so, Tohru stood and said goodbye to her mom. Kyo had moved over to a bench and the dog was curled up beside his feet. Slowly she made her way over to him and sat down. He watched her through half closed eyes. Yes, definitely desirable even if she was dressed like a secretary.

Tohru looked over at him. "Why are you here?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean?"

She turned to face him fully. "You burst into the house this morning. You don't say hello. You just yell. Then you invite yourself here. You stay far back and just wait. Why? What is it you want?"

He stared into her eyes. He searched for that look she would always give him, the one that said she only saw him, but it wasn't there. He felt a surge of anger. Why didn't she look at him like that now? He grabbed her arms and pulled her into his lap. His lips crushed hers. He twisted one hand in her hair and gripped her hip with the other.

It was several moments before he realized she was completely still. Slowly he pulled away from her. Her eyes were open and she was looking at him calmly. His breathing was unsteady yet she looked…..bored.

He pressed his lips against hers again. He swept his tongue at her closed mouth searching for a way in. Instead she leaned back from him. She waited patiently until his hold on her loosened. Then she stood up and resumed her place on the bench.

"Three years is a long time, Kyo." Her voice was gentle, which made him cringe worse than if she had yelled. "I'm living here now. I have no intention of moving away again. So let me be perfectly open and honest with you. I would like to be friends, but I have no interest in being lovers."

His mouth opened and closed a couple of times. He wanted to argue. She sounded so sure though.

"I don't think you do either, really. I think maybe you feel a bit guilty for the way things happened." He wanted to shake his head and deny it, but he couldn't. "Don't. What happened is done. It's the past. I didn't come back for that. I came back to start over. The old me is gone, Kyo. The me I am now only wants to get along. I missed my friends and my home. I am not looking for romance."

He was silent for a moment. He wasn't sure what he felt. He didn't like the way she so casually dismissed his attraction to her. But he had to admit it was strictly physical. He searched for something to say. After a moment she patted his knee and stood.

"I'm going to go see Ayame now," she said with a smile. She glanced at her watch. "He's not expecting me for another hour, so I'll get the chance to surprise him. Take care Kyo. I'll see you some other time."

Then she called to her dog and walked off. Kyo stood and put his hands in his pockets. He made his way home deep in thought. He wasn't sure how things had gotten so weird, and he wasn't sure how to turn it back around.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayame was in the back when he heard the bell over his door ring. He sighed in frustration. He really should close for the day. Tohru was coming at 11. He closed his eyes and smiled. He had missed her so much. They all had. When she got hurt, it was as if the sun lost some of it's warmth. When she left, it dimmed even further. He wished Mine was here. She was visiting her mother in Kochi. She had cried when he told her over the phone that Tohru was back. She couldn't wait to get back and see her.

He made his way to the front of the store and looked at the young woman near the window. Her back was to him, so he studied her figure. She was thin, but with the right amount of curves. He immediately imagined her in layers of lace and silk. Or maybe a short kimono. Her hair was dark, and her skin was pale. Reds or pinks would work well.

Slowly she turned around and he plastered a smile on his face while glancing at the clock. Only 10:09, he sighed. The young woman smirked at him, noticing the glance at the wall. He wondered at the laughter in her eyes. She took a step forward and grinned widely. His forehead wrinkled as he regarded her. There was something about her…..

He almost fell on the floor. "Tohru?" He stared at the beautiful composed woman before him in shock. Then he lunged forward and picked her up in a tight hug. "Tohru!" She laughed as he twirled her around. He sat her back on her feet and held her at arms length.

"Oh my! You are all grown up now! When did this happen?" She slid back in for a quick hug and then sat down on the stool behind her. He pulled another one close and sat down. "My dear Tohru! You are utterly ravishing! Have you missed me? Of course you have!"

A bump to his leg made him almost jump. He watched as a huge mutt settled itself on the floor under the window in a patch of sunlight. He quirked one eye at her and she smiled again. He watched the sun warm back up.

"That's Ricky. I didn't dare leave him at the house by himself. Not until he gets used to the place, anyway. He doesn't like being alone." She settled in and looked around. "This place looks amazing, Ayame. You've expanded quite a bit. Is Mine here?"

He shook his head. "She is away at the moment. We are married now. Can you believe it? Me, married? But my delectable Mine would have it no other way! I told her you were here, and she is looking forward to seeing you." Tohru's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"At this moment she is probably planning several outfits for you." He gave her a mock leer and watched she throw her head back and laugh in delight. Shigure is right, he thought. She is much different that before. The old Tohru would have blushed and stammered.

She reached out and grabbed his hand. "I am so happy for you. I liked Mine a lot. And I too am looking forward to seeing her. So, tell what has been going on, besides you expanding your business and your household."

Ayame clapped his hands with delight. "Have you heard? Yuki and Machi are to be married soon! Oh wait until you see the exquisite tuxedo I have designed for my wonderful Yuki! And the wedding dress itself is an inspired creation!" Tohru smiled warmly as he went into raptures about lace and silk and pearl buttons. Ayame was still the flamboyant diva he had always been. She was grateful for that. Ayame had always had a special place in her heart. She has a different perspective on him than the others had. She had seen the fear of rejection in him and knew it mirrored her own fears. His fear was why he was so over the top, just a hers had made her strive to be perfectly polite and useful.

When he had finally wound down, she leaned over and pulled him into another hug. "I've missed you," she whispered. She pulled back and his eyes softened. "Now, how about I steal you away for some tea?"

Ayame stood and pulled her to her feet. "I have a better idea. How about ice cream?" She slid her arm through his and nodded. The bell over the door rang out as the door opened suddenly. Shigure stuck his head in and smiled.

"Ayame! You're a married man! Unhand my woman!" Kagura stood off to the side behind Shigure bouncing on her heels. Finally she shoved past him and ran at Tohru who found herself enveloped in a tight hug.

She smiled at the two men watching her with happy smiles and she hugged the young woman back. She could feel tears soaking into her blouse. She sighed and felt tears in her own eyes. She hadn't realized until her return how much she had missed them all.

Kagura sniffled and pulled back in embarrassment. "Oh! I'm sorry! I got your pretty top all wet and messy!"

Tohru refused to let her pull away completely. She pulled Kagura beside her and leaned on her a bit. "Doesn't matter. I'd rather have a messy shirt than miss out on a Kagura hug." She was delighted with Kagura's quick smile.

"Not a problem, dears. You are, after all, in the fabulous hands of the talented Ayame Sohma! I have the perfect solution!" Then he danced toward the back singing 'I get to dress up my favorite girls' over and over.

Kagura and Tohru looked at each other in dismay. Shigure smiled at the duo. He had high hopes, he knew. But he wanted Tohru back in the family more than just about anything.

30 minutes later Tohru was wearing a cherry red and white kimono and Kagura's was pale green and gold. The four of them walked down the street laughing and talking about old memories. They sat at one of the booths and tried to catch up on as much as possible in so short a time. Tohru felt that long forgotten feeling of contentment steal over her. She had liked her home in America. It had healed her. Her friend's there meant a great deal to her. But this was home. This was where she belonged. She looked at Shigure, Ayame and Kagura. She thought about Hatori, Momiji, Kyo and Haru. They were her family. At 11:30, they paid, well Ayame paid, saying it was his pleasure, and began the walk back to the shop. She wanted to change back into her clothes before the driver arrived from the main house. Ayame insisted she keep the dress.

She hugged him and said thank you. Kagura announced she wasn't offering hers back, making Ayame roll his eyes and call her heartless. She said her goodbyes, and made him promise to let her know when Mine was back so she could visit with her as the car pulled up in front. Shigure offered to drive her himself, but Kagura was due back at college and besides he had to pick up some groceries. Instead she let him take Ricky with him. He was almost giddy with the chance to play with the dog.

She relaxed in the back seat as the car pulled away. She was beginning to feel a bit nervous now. She and Akito had a trouble past. Only there towards the end had they connected. And then after her accident there was a new and different gulf between them. But Akito had called her after demanding her phone number from Shigure. She had asked her to visit when she got back to Japan. Tohru had not been able to resist, hearing the plea in Akito's voice. She hoped it went well. The curse was gone, but Akito was still head of the household. Tohru thought about Hatori. She smiled softly. Well, if it was awkward, she could always just go see him.

A maid waited for her at the main gate. She followed the servant through the house until they came to an ornate door. It wasn't the room she had visited before. The maid knocked and opened the door silently. Tohru nodded her thanks and walked in slowly. Akito stood by an open screen. She was wearing a pale green dress that made she seem feminine and soft.

She walked forward and met Tohru in the middle of the room. Tohru bit her bottom lip and watched her closely. Akito smiled at that little display of nerves. She reached out and took Tohru's hand in hers and stared down at them.

"Do you remember that day on the cliff?" she asked. Tohru nodded sadly.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" Akito asked.

Tohru nodded again, a slight upturn of her lips. "I said that our first meeting had not been good, and we should start over again. I asked you to be my friend."

"It's about time we started that friendship isn't it?" Akito asked in a tiny voice. She looked at the woman before her, afraid of rejection, but determined to try.

Tohru reached out and clasped Akito's other hand and smiled. "Can you forgive me for keeping you waiting so long?"

Akito felt tears well up in her eyes. She noticed Kureno behind them smiling warmly at them. She was grateful for his love and support. She nodded at Tohru and she felt herself pulled into a gentle hug. Tears spilled down her face. Finally her family was complete. Tohru had come home.

* * *

He was sitting at his desk staring at a framed picture. He kept in in the locked bottom drawer usually. He had stolen it from Shigure's office years ago. Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Momiji at the hot spring. Gently he traced his thumb over her face. Whenever he took it out and stared at her, he would feel that tug again. Not today though. He looked at her and felt only happiness that he had known her. The image of Tohru from this morning rose up in his mind and he felt his pulse speed up. He smiled. The old love he had felt was gone. Now he felt a new love, the love of one adult for another. No guilt, no feelings of perversion. Just the beginnings of a real love.

He looked at the clock and sighed. It was almost 5pm. She must have gotten a ride home. He should get ready for the dinner soon. He wondered what she was doing, and if Kyo was still with her. He clenched his fist at the thought. She had loved the cat once. Would she fall for him again, he wondered.

There was a short rap of knuckles on his door and he called out for them to enter. It was probably his nurse getting ready to leave for the day. He slid the picture back into the drawer as the door opened. He picked up some files to hand her and spun around.

She was looking at his bookshelves. Slowly she walked around the room taking it all in. She moved smoothly, gracefully. He watched the way her hips swayed and the bounce of short tresses around her ears.

She turned to him and smiled. "How was your day?"

He grinned back at her and stood. "Fine. I thought you would have left by now."

She shook her head. "Akito and I walked all over the estate with Kureno." She chuckled, almost making him groan. "You know, I don't think even the American FBI could interrogate as well as she could." Tohru sat down on the sofa and patted the space beside her. He walked over and sat down. She turned sideways, tucking a foot under her.

"I don't think there is a single thing about me or my life that she doesn't know now, but dammed if I can remember everything we spoke of." His eyes widened at her curse but she didn't seem to notice. She was looking at his shirt and frowning. She reached out and touched a spot of blood on his arm. "Ha'ri, are you hurt?" She looked at him with worry and he felt the urge to hug her.

"No, one of the gardeners cut his arm and I had to stitch it up. He'll have to rest for a few days, but I promise it's not my blood." The relief in her eyes touched him deeply. Not even back a week yet, and already he was about to burst.

"So, did you come by to con that ride?" he asked with a smile. She surprised him by shaking her head and leaning forward to butt her head on his shoulder.

"No, I came by because I don't think I want to leave yet. Tonight is that dinner party, but I'm not up to going there yet. Between Kyo, Ayame, Kagura, Kureno and Akito I'm a bit wiped out. Besides, Shigure said something about hurrying back before the house was destroyed. And from the message on Akito's machine, I have a feeling that it's Kyo and Haru he was referring to."

He thought about slipping his arm around her but wasn't sure if it would make her uncomfortable. So when she turned and slid up against him he felt relieved. Her leg aligned with his and she tucked herself against his side. He pulled her close and held her. Her warmth seeped into him and he relished it. They sat there for a long time before she finally sighed and straightened up. He looked at his clock. It was almost 6.

Slowly she stood and stretched. "Okay," she smiled. "Take me to them. No sense putting it off any longer. Besides, Ricky has been in Shigure's company for far too long. Who knows what that man has taught my poor impressionable puppy."

Hatori snorted. "That thing is a not a puppy. More like a small shaggy mountain."

Tohru stuck her tongue out at him and walked to the door. He smiled wistfully as he followed her out. He had never just sat with someone before, not speaking. It was peaceful and refreshing. Then again, it was Tohru. He was starting to think everything she did was refreshing.

The drive to Shigure's house went by too quickly for him. She had spent the trip humming a soft tune. There were several cars in at the house. He recognized Yuki, Rin, Ritsu, Ayame and Kyo's vehicles. He couldn't help but notice that they had parked around her car as if to fence her in. He opened her door and she stood up slowly. Her hand gripped his tightly.

"I don't suppose I could sneak past them to my room, huh?"

Before he could talk himself out of it, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry," he murmured into her hair. "They just missed you. They want to welcome you home."

She clung to him for a moment and then nodded against his chest. She stepped back and he shuddered at the loss of her heat. She squared her shoulders and nodded. "Right. Let's do this."

He felt his breath catch in his throat. She was marvelous. She was wary of facing such a large crowd, but she gathered her poise and held her head high.

He was nursing some saki when Kazuma walked up. "She's changed more than I suspected," the sensei said. "Not so easily flustered anymore." Hatori heard the approval in his voice and silently agreed with him. He saw her smile with amusement at Ritsu who kept trying to apologize for something. Finally she placed a drink in Ritsu's hand and patted him on the shoulder.

"She's still kind, but now it is tempered by experience," the silver haired man said. "I have to admit, I was worried when Shigure told us she was coming back." Hatori looked at him inquiringly.

Kazuma looked around the room and then nodded toward the open door. They stepped outside and walked a few feet across the yard. Kazuma turned back to the house and Hatori followed his eyes. Kyo had cornered her near the stairs. Hatori wanted to drag her away from the young man.

"You loved her before."

He turned to Kazuma in shock. "Yes, I knew. Just as I knew Momiji, Kyo and Shigure loved her also. Everyone did to some degree, but you four loved her as more than a friend." Hatori started to speak, but Kazuma held up a hand. "I am not judging. She was easy to love. She inspired us all to love. But the girl she was would have been destroyed by that. Having to chose between you all would have hurt her very deeply."

They watched her turn away from an angry Kyo and move to where Rin was standing. Even from this distance they could see the way the two girls were delighted to see each other.

"I suspect that the woman she is now will not have that problem. She is not bogged down by the need to please everyone. She is confident in who she is. Besides, she may never face that choice. Shigure loves her, but it is the love of close friends now. She is family to him now. Momiji and Kyo look at her as if she is still that little girl. They are clinging to the past." Kazuma looked at him closely.

"You still love her. But I think you see the real Tohru. You see the woman she is now. I wish you luck winning her heart, my friend. You deserve to be happy."

Hatori smiled at his friend. "Only three days in her company and I am already in love with her. No, I see little of the old Tohru in her. She is grown up. She is fascinating. I spent an hour with her earlier in my office. We sat on the couch. That's it. We sat there without conversation and it was peaceful. I've never done that before. Just resting in each others company. I won't lie and say having her in my arms is not appealing, but just having her beside me made me content."

Kazuma nodded approvingly. They heard a door slam nearby and watched Kyo storm across the yard. He jumped into his car and peeled out. "By the way," the sensei murmured, "Can I get a ride home?" Hatori nodded with laughter and they walked back to the house.

It was close to midnight when the last guests, Rin and Kagura, finally left. Shigure, Ayame, Hatori and Kazuma gathered up empty glasses and took them to the kitchen where Tohru was washing up dishes.

Shigure gave her a mock frown. "You are not the little wife anymore, Ru. You don't have to clean up." She winked at the nickname and flicked water at him from her fingers and laughed.

""I refuse to wake up in the morning without a clean cup for my coffee." She grabbed the last of the glasses from them and shooed them onto the porch. Hatori and Shigure lit up cigarettes and they all looked up at the stars. Before long Tohru joined them. She held 5 wine glasses and bottle.

They all took a glass and watched her open the bottle. "This is my favorite wine. I had a hell of a time getting it through customs intact and I can't think of any one else I would rather share it with, than my 4 favorite men." Ricky slunk up onto the porch to lay at her feet. "Make that 5."

After she had poured them each a glass, she sat down on the porch and leaned back on her elbows. Kazuma sat down beside her and absently petted the dog. Hatori placed his back to a wooden beam and stretched his legs behind her. Ayame and Shigure settled into chairs.

"Tell us about your life these past 3 years," Kazuma encouraged. She smiled softly as she watched the trees sway in the breeze.

"I was lost here. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Do you remember when Hiro slapped me, Ha'ri?" He nodded. "That was the day I decided I had to leave. Because it didn't matter. I didn't care that he was upset. So I called my uncle. My mom's only brother. He lives in California. He was so happy to have me stay with him. He bought my plane ticket, even. He lived alone except for Booboo, his chow. She's Ricky's mom. He has a girlfriend, Ellen who gave me a job in her boutique. Very upscale, and classy. I had to learn quickly to deal with very demanding people." Her eyes slid to Shigure mischievously. "Not that I didn't already have some experience with that." Shigure pouted at her but she only smiled.

She sipped her wine. "It was okay, but it wasn't until I met Graham that things started to click for me." Hatori wasn't sure he wanted to know this. The thought of her with a man was like acid. "I convinced him to take me on as his apprentice. He was crotchety, loud, grouchy and demanding, but he saw the emptiness in me and knew that I needed his help." Hatori watched her eyes turn inwards, remembering. "He didn't make it easy though. He made me earn that apprenticeship. I don't think I've ever worked harder in my life than I did those first few months. After that, once he saw I was going to stick with it, it got easier."

"So, seven days a week I would make appointments, clean the shop and equipment, place orders for supplies, ran errands, made coffee and sooth ruffled feathers at his parlor."

"Parlor?" Ayame smirked. She turned to look at him. She replayed her words and smiled mischievously. Trust Ayame to think naughty.

"Tattoo parlor," she laughed. "Graham owned a fairly large tattoo shop. It's a great place. There are 4 other artists besides him, and they are all very good at what they do."

"Is that where you got yours?" Hatori asked. She nodded.

"Wait! You have a tattoo?!" Shigure exclaimed. "Why has Hatori seen it and I haven't?"

She laughed and leaned over her knees. Hatori tugged down the collar of her top to expose it. He felt her slight shudder as his fingers trailed over her skin and he grinned. Ayame complained because the snake was so tiny, while Shigure bemoaned the fact his 'little flower' had marred her skin by placing the cat on it. Kazuma only nodded in appreciation of the art.

After they had all looked at it, she leaned back again. "Graham helped me pull myself together. He had went through something himself as a soldier in Vietnam so he understood. After a year of apprenticeship, he made me manager. More responsibility, better pay, bigger headaches." She laughed softly. "God, I loved it. I was making my own life. I had a few good friends, a loving uncle, a rambunctious puppy, and a purpose. I worked from 10am until after midnight 6 days a week. It was fabulous! I met so many wonderful people. Skaters, cops, actors, politicians, moms and students. And the guys at the shop were fun. Brandon specializes in portraits. Carlton is an awesome black and white artist. Mel is the go-to guy for realistic tattoos. And Mike can do a little of everything but he especially loves memorial pieces. He should have been a therapist, because his favorite part of the job is hearing people's stories. He's the one who did mine."

Tohru sighed softly and finished her wine. "I found myself, there in that shop. I discovered who I was and who I wanted to be. Up until then I had spent my life trying to please those around me, thinking that if I was kind enough, nice enough, useful enough, then I wouldn't be alone. No one would leave me again. The accident here changed me. It was so hard to connect with any of you anymore. Out there I learned to connect with me. It took a long time, a lot of tears and frustration, but I did it. I figured out how to be happy with myself. Graham guided me. He never made it easy for me, but he helped me along. He understood loneliness. His wife had died when she was in her forties. He never stopped loving her, even after 20 years."

She laid down on Hatori's legs and closed her eyes. They watched in silence as her face turned sad. A single tear rolled into her hair. "When Graham died 6 months ago, I found out he had left everything but the shop to me. The shop was split between the other artists. They asked me to stay on and I did for a while. But it wasn't the same. I was restless. I had been getting that way for months before he got sick, but I couldn't leave Graham when he needed someone. He took care of me, and I took care of him. Tit for tat, as he always said. Besides the small house he lived in there were some stocks and his insurance. The only thing I really wanted, though was his memory. So, I sold his house, closed up any loose ends, and began making plans." She opened her eyes and smiled up at Shigure. "I called Shigure and the rest you already know."

After a few minutes Ayame laughed and nudged her shoulder with his foot. "You didn't mention any special gentlemen. Tell the truth. You've been pining for me haven't you my dear. You'll have to fight Mine, but I am resigned to that. I shall gracefully submit to the victor."

She giggled softly. "I dated a bit, but no one seriously. Everyone I met was either too childish or too boring. There's only so many times I could listen to tales of surfing the perfect wave, or watch a guy chug beer before I found myself yearning for a good book and quiet."

Hatori felt a weight fall off his shoulders. There was no one she was serious about. He frowned a bit. "What about the guy who called you earlier. It seemed like you were pretty serious about that Brandon."

She stared at him with wide eyes for a moment and then she started laughing. Everyone watched in awe as she laughed until tears poured down her face and she clutched at her ribs. Finally she sat up gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say between deep breaths. "Taylor and Brandon are a couple. Taylor wants to get married and Brandon doesn't. I'm kinda stuck in the middle as a referee. The thought of me and Brandon is just so….." she started laughing again and almost rolled off the porch. Hatori grabbed her up and settled her beside his legs with a huge smile.

After a few minutes, she regained control of herself and stood up. She gathered her glass and the bottle and smiled at them all. "Enough for tonight, guys. I'm tired and I plan on going out dancing with Uo and Hana tomorrow night." She went and kissed each one on the cheek and went inside. A low whistle woke up the dog who looked around quickly. They watched him scramble to his feet and take off up the stairs.

Then Hatori saw them all turn to him. He didn't trust the smirks on their faces. "Whatever you three are thinking, just stop it. Don't interfere. This is too important to me. Let me do things in my own way, in my own time." He stood and motioned to the car. "Let's go Kazuma."

Ayame and Shigure smiled as the car pulled away. "He is hopelessly in love with her, isn't he," Ayame asked.

Shigure nodded. He looked up as the light in Tohru's room turned on. "Let's just hope she comes to love him too."


	4. Chapter 4

Around noon, Shigure called. He said her had a great idea, inspired by Tohru. She was going out with her friends, so Shigure thought it might be fun for him, Hatori and Ayame to do the same. He recalled that Tohru had said something about dancing before she went to bed last night. He sighed, wishing he had the courage to ask her out dancing. Instead he agreed to Shigure's idea and promised to be there by 7.

When he arrived, Uo and Hana were already there. They were dressed for clubbing. He looked around for Tohru. Shigure smiled and said she was upstairs getting ready, so he sat down to wait. Every few minutes his eyes would stray to the stairs hoping to see her.

"If you find it hard to breath, just stick your head between your knees and count to ten." He looked at Uo in confusion as she walked away. A sound from above him made him turn and suddenly he understood her teasing remarks.

He could actually feel his heart tumble in his chest. She was radiant. The black dress made her skin glow. The tiny straps over her shoulders were so thin they were almost invisible. The hem came to mid-thigh. Her legs were bare, ending in black heels that laced up half her calf. Smoky eyes met his. She tilted her head and her curls bounced around her head. Crimson lips tempted him to drag her back up those steps and kiss her senseless. All too soon she was beside him with a smile. He heard someone laugh behind him, but he had no idea who it was. She slipped past him and headed toward the door.

He actually growled as he watched her hips sway. She heard him, he realized when she looked over her shoulder at him and winked. Good lord! He turned beet red as she and the other women left.

It was almost 2am when he heard the car pull up. Shigure and Ayame were asleep on the floor, an empty bottle of saki between them. They had gotten back just after 11, and he had been sure she would be home. When she wasn't he had been a bit sad. He had been looking forward to seeing her in that dress again.

When midnight rolled around, he began to get flustered. She shouldn't be out so late. Didn't she know people (him) would be worried? By 1am he was mad and tempted to spank her when she got back. Now that he heard the car, he was back to worried.

Silently he eased out the door and saw her walking slowly to the house. She jumped a bit when she noticed him and then she walked up onto the porch and sat down in one of the chairs. She looked exhausted as she bent over her knees and began unwinding the straps of her shoes.

Seeing the tired droop of her shoulders, he forgot all about being upset. He bent down and took her foot in his hands. He brushed her hands away and began working on untying her shoes. He marveled at the silky feel of her skin. When he gently eased the shoe off, he moved to her other foot.

He looked up at her and saw her head was leaned back, with her eyes closed. He wondered if she had fallen asleep. He eased off the other shoe and sat on the porch in front of her. He placed her tiny feet in his lap and gently rubbed them.

"Ha'ri," she said softly, "will you promise me something?" He looked up into her open eyes and nodded. "The next time Uo and Hana want to go dancing, could you tell them I'm ill and you can't allow me to go?"

He burst out laughing and she smiled wearily. "Was it that bad?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Not at first. We had fun at the club for the first hour. Then a couple of guys wouldn't take the hint to go away. Luckily Haru was there and he scared them off." She grinned down at him. "Who knew Black Haru would be the one to rescue 3 damsels in distress. Usually he's the one you expect to put the damsel _in_ distress. Of course then we had to deal with Black Haru, but Hana handled him beautifully. So, things went pretty smoothly for a while. By midnight, Uo was drunk and on the hunt. It took me 10 minutes to stop Hana and Haru from making out long enough to bundle everyone in the car. I dropped them off at her place first before they started to actually strip naked and have sex in the backseat. Then another hour holding Uo's hair back while she threw up every drink she had tonight, cleaning her up and getting her into bed." She started to chuckle. "Just as I'm leaving her place, my phone rings. It's Hana. She wants me to swing by and give Haru a ride home because she's quote _'done with him for now' _unquote. So I drove a belligerent and still horny Haru back to the estate and dropped him off at the main gate. Oh, and did I mention he was naked? Yeah. Seems Hana got pissed and threw him out with no clothes. It was the perfect end to a perfect night. Haru standing in front of a locked gate, naked, saluting the world."

Hatori gaped at her with an open mouth for several seconds. Finally he swallowed the lump in his throat and said as solemnly as he could. "If they ever ask again, I'll tell them you are on your deathbed and are therefore unable to accept." He grinned as she laughed tiredly.

After a few moments she quieted down. She asked about his night and he told her about Ayame's horrible karaoke and Shigure's drunk dancing. He thought about suggesting she go upstairs, but he hated to see her go. Soon enough he realized she was asleep and he smiled. He eased up off the floor of the porch and gently picked her up. She curled up against his chest, and he hugged her close. He stepped carefully around the inert bodies on the floor and headed up the stairs. He had a difficult time opening her door but once that was accomplished he strode across her floor to lay her on the bed. Her small hands clutched his arm making it impossible for him to pull away without waking her.

He knew he should do it. He should just wake her up and have her let go of him. With a sigh, he gave in to temptation and instead eased his lanky frame onto the bed beside her. He slid one arm under her head and pulled her flush against him. She sighed deeply, causing him to smile. His last thought before he drifted off was _'she smells like oranges and plums'._

* * *

He woke up when he heard a door slam shut. He opened his eyes and saw Tohru curled up against his chest. He smiled softly and brushed his fingers through her hair. She mumbled in her sleep and swatted at his hand. He chuckled as quietly as he could, but her nose scrunched up at the disturbance and she rolled away.

Gingerly he slipped off the bed. He looked at Ricky who raised his snout and woofed softly. He walked toward the door and clicked his fingers to call the dog. Once downstairs, he opened the door as Ricky could roam the yard and then made his way into the kitchen. He smirked at the hung over duo at the table. He was just putting on the tea kettle and starting the coffee when he felt eyes on his back. He turned to see an angry Kyo in the doorway.

"Do you really think she could ever love someone so much older?"

Hatori flinched at the insult. Ayame and Shigure looked between the two men in apprehension. Hatori turned back to the stove. He was not discussing this with Kyo. Unfortunately, Kyo was determined to speak.

"Seriously? I saw you this morning. Clinging to her as she slept. Does she even know you were there?" Kyo snorted. "I bet you snuck up there after she was asleep. Just like a perverted old man."

Hatori spun around, but guilt kept him quiet. No, she hadn't known he was there. Kyo was right. What he had done was unacceptable.

"Of course I knew he was there," said the sleepy voice behind Kyo. She had changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. She slipped past him and walked over to the table. She gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Ayame and Shigure. Then she walked over to Hatori and slid an arm around his waist for a hug. She reached into the cabinet and grabbed a cup for her coffee and began adding milk.

She yawned and walked back to the table. She sat down and took a sip before turning to Kyo. "Next time you feel the urge to enter my bedroom, you might try knocking first. And stop slamming doors. You're 21, Kyo. Quit acting like a spoiled child." Four pairs of dazed eyes stared at her.

Kyo blustered for a moment. "You can't be serious! Hatori? The man's cold as ice! No way are you serious," he shouted.

Ayame was the only one to see the flash of fire in her eyes. He immediately jumped up and joined Hatori by the sink, pulling Shigure along with him. No sense risking my health by standing in the center of that storm, he thought.

Slowly Tohru stood up and walked closer to Kyo. He was so busy congratulating himself on the look of pain in his older cousin's eyes he failed to notice hers. So, when she slapped him across the face it hurt than it normally would have. He turned wide eyes back to her, and she slapped him a second time.

Before anyone could say anything, she began to poke a finger in his chest hard. "Kureno, Yuki, Momiji, Haru, Ayame, Kazuma, Shigure, Hiro, and Ha'ri are all better men than you. Hell, even Akito made a better man than you! Ha'ri has been kind, warm and accepting. Not once has he made me feel bad about who I am. Not once has he tried to turn me back into someone I'm not. Get this through your thick head, you arrogant little boy. I am not yours. You have no say in what I do. And if I EVER find you trying to start another fight with someone I care about, I'll skin you and wear you as a hat!" She stormed over to the screen and flung it open. "Leave. You can come back when you can act like a man."

"You…you hit me!" Kyo stammered. He stood up tall. "This isn't your house. You can't make me go!"

Shigure walked over and stood next to Tohru. "Actually she can. This is her home as much as it is mine. Go back to the dojo and cool off."

Kyo gaped at everyone. With a huff he stormed out and took off. Tohru walked over and placed a hand on Hatori's arm. "I'm sorry. I hope you aren't mad at me, I just couldn't let Kyo keep saying those things."

Hatori pulled her closer and hugged her. "He's right though. I did sort of sneak into your bed." Neither of them noticed the grins on the faces of their friends.

Tohru chuckled. "If I had minded, I would have kicked you out when I woke up at 4 to go to the bathroom." She pulled away and returned to her coffee. "There's nothing wrong with friends sharing a bed, especially when one friend was kind enough to not leave the other one in a cold uncomfortable chair after she fell asleep while he was talking." She grabbed a banana out of the bowl and headed back upstairs for a shower.

As soon as she was gone, Ayame and Shigure snagged an arm each and dragged him off to the study where they spent the next hour peppering him with suggestions and tips to win their little Tohru's heart.

* * *

It didn't take long for them all to settle into a routine. Every weekday evening Tohru, Shigure and Hatori would have dinner together. Sometimes others from the family would join them. Usually Kazuma or Ayame and Mine. On the weekends, she would visit with Akito, have lunch with Uo and Hana, and then visit with Kagura, Rin, or Kisa. On the weekend evenings, she could be found at Yuki and Machi's house or at the main house with everyone. Those were the only times she had to deal with Kyo. He still bore a grudge for her slaps, but he was slowly coming around. It helped when he started seeing Uo. Eventually though, Tohru began to feel restless. Shigure spent most mornings writing and she wasn't used to having so much free time on her hands.

She mentioned her discontent to Rin after dinner one night. The raven haired woman had offered to help with the dishes so they were both elbow deep in water. Rin frowned for a moment and then she got a mischievous idea. Everyone in the family had heard already of Tohru's defense of Hatori. And with the exception of Kyo and Momiji, everyone was hoping for a possible love connection between the aloof doctor and their favorite onigiri.

"Oh, I know! Hatori was just saying the other day that he needed a new office manager. One of the nurses has been doing it but it's too much for her to be a manager and a nurse. Maybe you could work for him." Rin felt a tiny bit guilty for the way she was trying to manipulate the two, but really, she thought, it's for their own good.

Tohru pursed her lips and thought it over. She had experience running a shop. And she and Hatori got along well. But on the other hand, they were quickly becoming best friends. Could she take orders and criticism from him? The estate was only a 20 minute walk away if she didn't feel like driving. She sighed. She didn't need to work, not with the legacy Graham had left her, but she wanted to very badly.

She nodded to Rin. "I'll ask later. It wouldn't hurt to see what Ha'ri says."

"About what?" came the voice behind them. They both spun and saw Shigure and Hatori standing in the doorway. Rin smiled and told them what the girls had been discussing.

"Would you consider it, Ha'ri," Tohru asked. "It's okay if you say no. But I can provide you with 4 good referrals."

Hatori sent up a silent blessing for Rin. That girl was definitely getting a nice present for this one. She had just placed Tohru in his company for at least 50 more hours each and every week.

He tried to sound calm and he nodded. "We could try it and see how it works. Can you start on Monday?"

Tohru threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Thank you! I can't wait!"

Screw it, Hatori thought as he hugged her back. Rin's getting that new car she wanted.

* * *

He wasn't sure if he was amazed, worried or scared. What he _was_ sure of, was that Tohru Honda was not human. The woman was a devil. Or an angel. Possibly both. He knew the fantasies he built up were unrealistic. That's why they were fantasies. He had imagined she would come to work at 8, maybe do some filing. Then fall madly in love with him and spend each day afterwards sitting on his lap.

What happened though was she came to work at 7. She spent 2 hours meeting with the nurses and cleaners. By Tuesday she had the maids running scared. Of her. By Thursday she had the nurses convinced she was their salvation. All week long he heard praise and complaints. And to be fair the only complaints came from the two maids. He himself hadn't been able to exchange more than a dozen words with her each day. But he had heard all about her.

The head nurse, Mai, told him Tohru had reorganized the files, and the new system was so much better. The other nurse, Kazue, told him that Tohru had spent over an hour calling up their suppliers. She had demanded and gotten better prices. Then Tohru had went through the computer system and sent off new bills to delinquent clients. Family or not, they owed Hatori money. After inspecting the rooms and talking to the two maids, Tohru had sent them off. Then she went around the estate interviewing other maids until she found two she deemed good enough to take over the cleaning. The previous maids had apparently complained to the housekeeper, who complained to Tohru and tried to change it back.

No one knew exactly what the two women had said, but it ended with the housekeeper walking out in a daze, somehow convinced that she had been wrong. That in itself was a miracle. Chou Sohma had been head housekeeper for twenty years and she was not a pleasant woman when crossed.

When 5 rolled around on Friday, Tohru knocked on his door. He stood as she entered with a handful of papers. She was studying them so he took the opportunity to study her. A button down shirt the color of peaches. Black slacks and high heels. She looked like a teacher. He groaned under this breath. Great, like he needed a new fantasy. She looked up and smiled before extending the papers to him.

"Here's a list of patients for Monday. And you have a meeting at 1pm tomorrow with Akito. Usually I would not schedule you for anything over the weekend but she's a bit under the weather apparently. She says she is fine, but Kureno is concerned." She walked over to the coat rack and took down his jacket. He watched with amusement as she came back and held it out. "Now, time to go home. Get out." Her voice was stern despite the smile.

Hatori shook his head. "I have some paperwork to complete. I'll be here another hour."

Tohru shook the jacket out and held it open. "No you won't. I already filled out the reports, sent off the prescriptions, and filed away the updates. The maids will be here in 25 minutes to begin cleaning and I promised you would be gone."

Hatori quirked an eyebrow at her and she glared at him, even though her eyes danced with laughter. "Do not try to argue with me, Ha'ri Sohma. You hired me to manage this office, and that is exactly what I intend to do. No one wants a doctor who can't even take care of himself. So, no more sleeping at your desk. No more 16 hour days. Do you realize that most of the stuff you have been doing yourself could have easily been done by me or one of the nurses? Go home."

Hatori glared at her. "I am the doctor. It is my responsibility to provide for the care and well being of my patients, not the nurses."

"Then why have them if you cannot trust them to do the job they were hired for? Are they incompetent? Are they not trained well enough? Are they lazy or unreliable? If so, I'll fire them and hire new ones. If not, why not let them do the jobs they spent years being educated to do?"

He gaped at her for several seconds trying to think of a way to argue with her. But he couldn't. He did trust his nurses. They were highly trained. He couldn't find a single argument to dispute her claims.

Tohru smiled and he felt himself smile back. "Please Ha'ri. Let them help you. They want to, very much. Your staff adores you and would like to take on the responsibilities they were hired for."

He took a step closer. "Adores me, huh? All of my staff?" He grinned , wondering how she would take his words.

She chuckled impishly. She held out the coat again and he slipped into it. When he turned to face her, she was already moving to the door. She looked back over her shoulder and winked. "Almost all of them," she said. He gathered his briefcase and the papers she had given him, and turned off the light with a chuckle. His Tohru never failed to surprise him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hatori's problem was that he just couldn't get Kyo's words out of his mind. As the weeks passed he couldn't shake them. She managed his office beautifully. She soothed temperamental patients. She resolved any and all problems with staff and suppliers. She even kept Shigure and Ayame from bothering him at work. And each time he saw her he wanted to grab her up and kiss her senseless. But at the office she was always extremely professional. Outside the office she never showed even the slightest interest in anything other than friendship. And every time he thought about asking her out, he heard the words again.

"_**Do you really think she could ever love someone so much older?"**_

Tohru had her own worries. Ever since the night she had come home from dancing she had felt a deep attraction to Ha'ri. His hands as he had slipped the ties from around her legs had been sensuous. His eyes had made her feel as if she was the only woman in the world. When he had placed her feet in his lap, it was all she could do to not slip down onto his lap and kiss him.

Having him carry her up to bed had been a bit of subterfuge on her part. She hadn't really been asleep, just busy imagining his body under hers. When he had tried to lay her down, she had clung to him not wanting to let him go. She almost moaned when he laid down too. She found herself imagining he wanted to be there. Not that he had just carried her up and been forced to lay down beside her. By 4am, she couldn't take the heat between her thighs anymore. A quick trip to the bathroom and frantic fingers had eased some of her tension.

The more time she spent around Ha'ri, the more she began to notice him. He was attractive, kind, generous with his time and attention. She watched his hands as he wrote. Long graceful fingers that she began to imagine trailing over her skin. She often found herself almost reaching out to brush back his hair so she could see his vivid purple eyes better. Dinners were both a blessing and a curse. She loved being near him but watching him eat made she think about other things he could do with his mouth.

But she didn't want to ruin what was possibly her best friendship. Plus he was her boss. It wasn't right to lust after one's employer. There was no denying it. She was in love with Ha'ri. She sighed as she turned her attention to the accounting books. Not that he had ever shown any interest in her anyway.

If it wasn't for Machi, who knows how long it would have taken them to figure it out.

* * *

Machi and Yuki were just a week away from their wedding when Machi's cousin ran off with her boyfriend and eloped. Machi was in tears. They were having a Western Style wedding in deference to Machi's parents religious views. That meant she had bride's maids and one of hers had just run off.

Tohru was surprised when Machi showed up Saturday morning with a gift of meat. She was even more surprised when Yuki sat her down and asked her to take the cousin's place. She and Machi weren't particularly close. But one look at sweet Machi's teary face was all it took for her to say yes. She couldn't stand to see the poor girl so upset.

That's how she found herself quickly bundled into Yuki's car, and rushed over to Ayame's shop. She had to try on the dress and have it altered for her body. An hour later, she was sitting in the dressing room in her bra and panties when the door opened and Hatori walked in. He had been in the process of taking off his shirt to try on the wedding tux Ayame had made for him. For a moment neither one said anything. She could only stare at his chest and he was possibly having a heart attack from the sight of her breasts straining against pink lace. They might have stayed there all day if Mine hadn't chosen that moment to check on Tohru. Hatori quickly slammed the door shut and started stammering out an apology through the wood. Without waiting for a reply he rushed out of the shop mumbling something about coming back later to the wide eyed Ayame.

Mine puttered around smiling at the look on her friend's face. Tohru stared at the closed door, shocked by what she had seen. Want. Pure unadulterated need. That was what had been in his eyes. She slowly grinned. He was attracted to her. Tohru tried to clear her head. She had to think this through. Was it worth the risk? Did she dare try? She listed the pros and cons as Mine and Ayame draped the altered dress around her and checked the fit. They both kept casting glances at her trying to decipher her thoughts. Finally she was done and was dressed in her own clothes again. She walked out of the back and saw Machi and Yuki waiting for her. Ayame and Mine were asking about the final plans for the reception as she walked over to the two couples.

When they all turned to her, she pointed to Yuki. "One word of what I'm about to say gets out and I'll make a scene at your wedding. I'll profess undying love for you and claim I'm having your child." Yuki and Machi looked at her in horror. She turned to Ayame. "I need a skirt. A very special skirt and you have just 4 days to make it." She quickly sketched out what she wanted before turning to Mine. "You and I are going shopping. I need the biggest selection of lingerie you know of."

She turned toward the door but Ayame's question drew her back.

"What are you planning?"

She smiled widely. "Let's just say it's time a certain doctor and I reexamined our friendship." Then she pulled Mine out the door.

The two men looked at each other and began cheering. "It's about time," Machi said with a giggle.

* * *

Hatori rubbed his temples to ease the stress behind his eyes. It had been 4 days since the incident at Ayame's. He groaned as he remembered how she had looked. Soft luscious curves barely encased in pale pink lace. Her hair in disarray from constantly changing in and out of clothes. The way her leg had been crossed over one knee had shown him the curve of her backside. She had a second tattoo. A red dragon curled around her hip.

He leaned back as he felt himself harden again. It seemed he was in a constant state of arousal anymore. It wasn't just the images in his head that did it either. The past two days of work had not eased his libido any.

Accident after accident kept happening. Like Sunday night at Akito's. He had been watching her and Akito chat all evening. Finally he got up to make his good nights and when he turned to go, she walked by and tripped. Her tea spilled all over him. And being the tenderhearted woman she is, she had began to clean him off with her napkin. Her feather light touches over his chest made him groan which just made her rub his chest more slowly so as not to hurt him.

On Monday his computer would not turn on. So when he asked Tohru to call a repairman, she asked him if he had checked all the connections, because something similar had happened to her once. Before he could reply, she was under the desk, sexy heart shaped bottom sticking up in the air. He almost had a stroke whenever it wiggled at him with every movement she made. Not to mention, she was wearing a short red skirt instead of slacks.

Then there was yesterday. Obviously the fates were conspiring against him. She had walked in at lunchtime. She had on a man's button down shirt of pristine white over a black skirt. The top two buttons were undone. Her hair was tousled making her look like she had just rolled out of bed. She frowned and said it was a bit stuffy so he opened the screen. She was standing near him talking about some changes she was thinking of making to the way their archived files when Kisa and Hiro ran by having a water fight. He wasn't quick enough to pull her out of the way and an especially large balloon hit her square on the chest.

Unfortunately his focus was solely on her chest and he missed the winks the kids sent her way and the one she returned to them. Seeing that wink might have saved him some time.

His face was slack with desire. The shirt had become transparent. He saw every detail of her red lace bra. Red was quickly becoming his favorite color. The water made her nipples harden and push against the lace. He could even see little trails of water roll down her stomach through the thin fabric. When he realized his hand was slowly reaching for her, he had turned and ran from the office. He had rushed to the bathroom to try and get a hold of his rampaging emotions. By the time he came back, he found she had borrowed a shirt from Akito and was back in her office.

He slammed his hand on the desk. Not that she had noticed him reaching, he snarled to himself. She acted as if nothing had happened. No embarrassed looks. No awkward silences. She treated him as she always had. If only she would see him! Really look at him. Maybe she would see how much he loved her. He heard a rap of knuckles on his door and scooted his chair back up to the desk hiding his hard on from view.

Tohru entered with some papers like she did every evening. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 5:30. He frowned. Usually she made sure he was gone by 5 on the dot. She walked up behind his chair and leaned over his shoulder. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as her breast brushed his shoulder.

She stepped away and walked over to the file cabinet to put away some folders she had snagged from his desk. He took in the crimson silk blouse and black pencil skirt that came down to mid-calf. She was once again wearing those black heels that laced up her legs. Molten lava settled in his stomach. Soon she turned and walked back over to stand beside the desk. His hand itched to reach out and drag her to him.

Tohru smiled internally. He had that look in his eyes again. She had caught glimpses of it Monday and Tuesday. He was avoiding her also. He had made up excuses to miss dinner ever since Sunday. Well, she had given him the last 3 days to make his move. Now it was her turn.

"Ha'ri, will you be coming over for dinner?" she asked.

"I think not," he said roughly. "I'm a bit tired and I think I'll make an early night of it."

She pouted a bit and watched his eyes darken. "Oh." She tilted her head to the side an bit. "That's too bad. I've missed you. But if you aren't feeling well, I understand." She placed a hand on his shoulder and felt it tense up. "You do seem a bit under the weather. Want me to stay and tuck you in?"

He closed his eyes tight at her words. She was pure torment. "No!" It came out more harshly than he had intended. "I mean, no. I'll be fine."

She smiled at him and started to turn away. He almost sighed with relief but then she stopped. "Oh, by the way, what do you think of my new skirt? Ayame made it for me." She spun in a slow circle and saw him nod slowly.

"Nice," he said.

She pouted again and put her hands on her hips. "Just nice? This is a very special skirt, Ha'ri. How can you say it's just nice?"

He frowned, thinking he had upset her. "I apologize. I didn't mean to say the wrong thing. I don't know much about women's clothes."

He gulped when she leaned in close and smiled. She took his right hand and drew it to her. "This skirt is special because of how it comes off," she whispered. She ran his fingers down the side seam and placed her lips near his ear. "Tiny snaps. Just the slightest tug, and it falls away." Then she licked his earlobe "Just. (lick) One. (nibble) Tug. (suck)"

Hatori couldn't think. Had she really…? He must be dreaming…. She stood back up and winked at him before heading for the door. She was almost there by the time he moved. She had her hand on the door knob when he was suddenly at her back. His breath was hot on her neck making her knees shake. He slid his hands to her hips and squeezed.

"Tohru," he groaned softly. "do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" He felt her press back into him and sigh. Her head tiled back against his chest and she looked up at him with bright eyes.

"The same thing you do to me," she said softly. Then she turned in his arms and pulled him down against her lips. Their lips were demanding. Tongues stabbed at each other. His hands pulled her hips against his and she ground into his erection.

He was having trouble breathing. She was here, in his arms. And she was returning every touch, every kiss with passion. She pulled back from his lips and smiled.

"Remember what I said," she whispered. "Just. (she rocked into his hips) One. (she slid one hand down his chest) Tug. (she undid the button on his pants with nimble fingers). He moaned deeply and ripped at the seam under his hands. Twin pieces of fabric fluttered to the floor revealing a red garter and panties.

* * *

Her legs slid from his shoulder as if boneless, and he collapsed against her chest. Several minutes passed with only the sound of their uneven breathing. He could hear her heart beating furiously in her chest. He smiled against her flushed skin. He had done that to her. He had made her heart pump so furiously. Her fingers slid through his hair tenderly. He looked up into her face. She was smiling at him affectionately.

"You are a very naughty woman," he joked. "Seducing a poor lonely doctor in his office late at night."

Tohru laughed and pulled him up onto the couch beside her. She snuggled against his chest. "You can't blame me. I gave you ample opportunity to make the first move."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

She chuckled. "Spilled tea on your chest so I could touch you. Unplugging your monitor so I could get you to check out my ass. Bribing Hiro to throw that water balloon." He pushed her far enough away to get a good look at her face.

"Are you telling me I spent the last 4 days taking cold showers for no reason?" He couldn't believe it. Instead of spending the last four days buried deep inside her, he had spent it tossing and turning in his lonely bed shivering from the icy showers. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I take it back. You're not naughty. You are an evil temptress who owes me four days."

Just then Tohru's phone buzzed. She nimbly rose from the couch and grabbed it off the floor. He reached for her but she moved a step away.

"Hello, Shigure." She laughed.

"Not necessary. Everything is fine here." She smiled at him wickedly.

"Oh yes, I have him eating out of the palm of my hand." With a smirk he lunged forward and dragged her to him. He kissed the base of her neck and she moaned. "Or maybe he has me eating out of his," she said huskily.

He bit down gently and she almost dropped the phone. He took the phone from her nerveless fingers. He pressed it to his ear and listened to Shigure and Ayame squealing with delight.

"Sorry, but Tohru is too busy to come to the phone right now. We'll talk to you tomorrow." Then he hung up as Shigure began demanding details for his next novel. It was too soon for him to get it back up, but he could think of a few ways to keep her occupied until he could.

* * *

It was close to noon when they walked into Shigure's house the next day. Somehow they weren't surprised by the crowd in the living room. Ren, Yuki, Machi, Kazuma, Ayame, Haru, Hana, Akito, Kureno, Ritsu, Hiro, Kisa, Uo, Kyo, Momiji and Kagura were all beaming up at them. Shigure stood and slowly clapped, soon followed by the others. Tohru blushed and threw her purse at the group. Hatori couldn't help smiling. His family was gathered here, happy for him. Happy for her. Hatori turned her toward him and pulled her close.

He was afraid it was too soon. But he could not have kept the words inside for anything. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. He felt her stiffen and pull away slightly. He felt apprehensive. Slowly she smiled up at him.

"You've ruined me, Doctor. My reputation is in tatters. You'll have to marry me now." she said. He heard several gasps around the room, but he only had eyes for her.

"Tohru, do you mean that?" He held his breath. He was afraid to believe it was true. He had never dared to even dream of this.

She leaned in and kissed him gently. "I love you. I want you. I need you. In my bed, in my life, in my heart. I've spent the last few months dreaming of you. You've slowly buried yourself in my heart and I cannot image a life without you."

He crushed her to him and let all of his fears drop away. "I thought that I loved you before you left. When you came back I realized that it was just infatuation with an idea. But the woman you are now is everything I ever hoped for. Everything I never dared to dream of. I love you, Tohru Honda. And you aren't getting out of this. I am definitely marrying you. Before you realize you're too good for me."

Loud cheers erupted around the oblivious couple as they kissed each other hungrily. Hatori actually snarled at Shigure when the couple was pulled apart so they could be congratulated. He watched lovingly as Ayame twirled Tohru around the room. He caught her eyes and she winked at him.

Five months ago he was as cold and frozen as everyone thought he was. In 18 short weeks she had turned his entire world around. Now he burned with a fire only she could spark.


End file.
